Forgotten date
by livetolovetwilight
Summary: Bella forgot something that she was supposed to do? is it important? read and see
1. Graduation

**I do not own the any part of Twilight, I am only a fan.**

* * *

Bella was alone for once; she hadn't been alone for weeks. The reason being is that she had started dating a certain family friend, but he was a few years younger. She sat in her room and sighed. Yes she thought of Jacob Black. He was her sun, and she loved him but she felt that she was being smothered at the present time. She picked up her copy of Wuthering Heights, and started reading. She was just becoming interested again in the book, when she heard a tapping at her window.

"Bella"

She got up hearing a voice that she would know anywhere, and opened the window leaning out.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" She asked suppressing a giggle.

Jacob chuckled, "Being out of the ordinary, I figured what the hell I will throw pebbles at your window and ask when you planned on going to your graduation." He said and looked at with a now hurrying expression.

Bella screamed in her head, "Oh no!"

Bella suddenly left the window and looked at her appearance, she couldn't believe that she forgot about her high school graduation. She was remotely happy that she had dressed earlier that day for the time. She ran from her room and outside, she ran into Jacob who was standing in front of the house now.

"Oh my god, I have to hurry! Or I will be late." She said making haste to get to her truck.

"Bella, I will drive you in the rabbit." Jacob said climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Bella jumped in and buckled up. As soon as she was in Jacob raced to the school. He got her there with five minutes to spare. He kissed her forehead swiftly then went to get his seat. With trembling knees, Bella went to stand in her respective spot from where she would be sitting. She stood with Jessica Stanley and breathed calmly; she was starting to feel overwhelmed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that it was almost her turn until Jessica poked her arm and whispered to her. Bella blinked and paid attention, because she was up next.

"Isabella Swan." The principal called her name with nonchalance.

Bella took a deep breath and walked across the stage with a smile, which took effort to put there. She shook the principals with one hand, and with the other accepted her high school diploma.

"Yeah Bella!"

She heard someone that she knew was Jacob, and pursed her lips from a giggle that was threatening to escape her calm.

* * *

Please review! and be honest about what you think of it please! I will have another story once I get some reviews! Sorry for leaving it the way I did, and for the shortness but if I didn't I would have finished it and it would be lik eone paragraph. ha. Well thanks


	2. Nightmare, or premonition?

So obviously I am not the owner of any of the character, all rights are owned by Stephenie Meyer!

Ok so this chapter is a little different and all in first person narrative!

I hope that you like it!

BPOV

"_Edward!" I yelled in rage._

_Edward chuckled and kept walking forwards; towards his next kiss. I screamed again, but knew that this was a dream I could tell it was too colorful. Another reason I could tell is because she had never seen this Edward before and he was like an angel only deceitful. _

"_I'm warning you Edward, stay back or else." I tried to make my voice sound threatening._

_Edward again chuckled this time pausing in his tracks to speak. "If I didn't stay back" He grinned_

"_I...I'll scream!" I said my voice losing all aspect of calm._

_Edward started forward again cornering me against the wall. He smiled and placed his hands on either side of my body. He leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to mine kissing me in an all-to-persuading way. _

I screamed and sat up in my bed I'd just had, the strangest dream ever. I was so overwhelmed with the sudden emotion, that my thoughts weren't clear. Looking at my clock I saw that it was 5 minutes to 5 o'clock. Sighing I turned off the alarm clock, and got out of bed; I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower where the warm water relaxed my tense muscles. After I got ready and headed downstairs to see that Charlie and Jacob both were sitting at the table drinking coffee. She smiled; walking over to them kissing Jacob; hugging Charlie then grabbing breakfast and sitting down.

"What were you screaming about Bells?" Charlie asked between sips of coffee.

"Yeah what was that about?" Jacob interceded.

"Uh…uh I had a nightmare." I said, not really wanting to tell neither Jacob nor Charlie what the dream entailed.

By this time it was 6 o'clock and time for me to leave. Charlie kissed me goodbye and left for work, telling me that he would miss me and would see me at Christmas. Jacob on the other had would be driving me to the airport to see me off, this was one thing that I for some reason was not totally looking forward to. We drove to the airport and waited for about half an hour, only grabbing another coffee before it was finally time for my departure. Smiling I looked at Jacob, all means of sight were becoming hazier as the seconds rolled by.

"Bella babe, it's going to be to fine. I will see you at Christmas." He said trying to be strong and not let her see the pain, behind those words.

"I know, Jake I'm just going to miss you a lot." Starting to cry; I threw my arms around Jacob's neck kissing him with passion.

Jacob sighed, and kissed me back then pulled away. "You have to go now Bells, I love you and I will miss you okay?" He kissed her cheek; one last time and turned her on her way.

"I love you too Jake." I said while I walked away.

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin airplanes_

_Take off and fly…_

_You might be 30,000 feet above me or a million miles away_

_(Million miles away)_

_Right now you act like you don't know me…_

Hearing part of the song that was playing made me feel ten times worse than I already did. I got on the plain and sat down. I sat next to a long and lean, blonde guy who looked about my age and smiled. I thought that he seemed like a friendly enough guy to sit by for a 3 hour or so trip to the airport that was a few hours from Dartmouth.

The guy smiled and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Jasper… Jasper Cullen"

"Hi, I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella" I smiled timidly.

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you" Jasper grinned and looked at me.

"The pleasure is all mine" I looked back and felt an immediate calm wash throughout my bodice.

Sitting back, I relaxed for the long trip ahead, looking out the window. I loved watching the clouds; it had been my favorite thing while on the plain since the time of my childhood and had to visit Charlie while still living with Renee. In the back of my mind I was still thinking about the dream that had woke me up this morning. I thought of this for some time, until being pulled out of my thoughts by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned my head and smiled seeing that it was just Jasper trying to get my attention.

"Bella, I was wondering where you were going?" He asked obviously curious.

"Oh Dartmouth" I replied with a slight smile.

"Dartmouth! So am I" He exclaimed.

"That's great!" The feeling of relief; calm – again – taking place of the non oppressing fear I felt about not knowing anyone there.

JPOV

"Bella, I was wondering where you were going?" I asked obviously curious.

"Oh Dartmouth" She replied with a slight smile.

"Dartmouth! So am I" I exclaimed.

"That's great!" Bella said with obvious relief in her voice.

I smiled and leaned back in my seat, whilst I'd noticed that I had sat forward. I then let my mind wonder, thinking about my brother Edward. I really was afraid that Bella might be the next girl to get her heart – broken and didn't want that to happen. I liked Bella, she was a nice girl and hoped that maybe she would not be affected by Edward's being. Sighing, I pulled myself out of my thoughts, when I heard the pilot come one the speaker. "Please buckle your seat belts, we are preparing for landing." I smiled and turned to Bella once more.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering do you want to ride with me to school? My girlfriend, her friend and my brothers are going to pick me up at the airport, and I am sure that they would love to meet you. " I asked smiling hopefully.

"Um, I uh sure I would like that." I smiled feeling better that she wouldn't be alone.

"Cool. Follow me when we get off and then we can get our luggage and meet them." I said still smiling.

BPOV

Jasper and I got off the plane and went to retrieve our luggage, when Jasper was attacked by what I could only describe as a little pixie. Giggling I smiled when the pixie like girl kissed Jasper and smiled happily up at him. Seeing that the girl had black spiky hair and was petite, very pretty I thought, realization struck me; that this must be Jasper's girlfriend. I smiled and grabbed my luggage, putting it beside me and wheeling it after whom was presumed to be Jasper's girlfriend, and himself.

"Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice." Jasper gave introductions while walking back to the others.

Alice smiled wide looking at me with excitement "Hiya, Bella nice to meet you!"

I smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you too Alice."

We arrived back with the others and smiled; I stayed closer to Alice and Jasper. Jasper greeted everyone and then turned back to me, where I was standing beside Alice.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." He said there names and gestured to each one.

Rosalie walked forward and embraced me gently. "Nice to meet you Bella."

Emmett smiled and gave me a bear hug, "Hi Bells!" he chuckled

"Emmett can't breathe" I said gasping for air.

Emmett chuckled – again – then apologized, setting me lightly back on my feet.

"Hello Bella" Edward said in a seductive, yet casual tone winking at me not stepping forward to shake my hand.

I smiled and felt the blush coloring my cheeks quickly. "It's very nice to meet you all" 'Damn my flushing' I thought to myself.

Smiling I stood beside Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Not realizing this, but she was making mental notes shall you say; of them all, Jasper – Tall blonde, calm one by far, who is dating Alice and was brother to Emmett and Edward. Alice – Short and pixie like with black spiky hair dating Jasper; best friends with Rosalie. Rosalie – the most beautiful girl on the planet dating Emmett. Emmett – Big brawny and intimidating looking, but actually funny and nice dating Rosalie brother to Jasper and Edward. Edward – The most handsome of the guys, velvet voice, green eyes, and looks like the Edward from her dreams… Bella glanced up at Edward, to see that he was staring at her, when she gasped and looked away. This was the guy from my dream this morning the one that I was thinking about on the plane, the deceitful angel? Everyone looked up at me when I gasped; giving me a curious and concerned look but saying nothing. They all smiled and then said that I would have to ride with Edward, I didn't say anything but nodded my head slowly. As I walked towards Edward, Jasper grabbed my hand as well as Alice. They warned me that I should be careful, explaining quickly how Edward was a player. Nodding, I followed Edward with a bit more intellect into the world which he played.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you" I said trying not to seem impolite, while walking along side him.

"Pleasure is mine" Edward winked and unlocked the car and took my luggage setting it in the back.

So what do you think of this chapter? Leave me some comments on what you think!

If I get 10 I will post the chapter tomorrow.

If I get 20 I will post the chapter later today!

If I get over 20 I will post it very soon!


	3. In the car

Thank you so much for the reviews and your support guys! So here is the next chapter I hope that you like it!

I do not own twilight; all rights go to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Refresher.

"_Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you" I said trying not to seem impolite, while walking along side him._

"_Pleasure is mine" Edward winked and unlocked the car and took my luggage setting it in the back._

BPOV

I smiled; climbing into the car, when Edward opened the door for me. Noticing that he wasn't acting like a player as the others had said he was. Thinking back to the dream I had, had this morning I wondered if it was somehow prophetic of what was coming in the future. Did someone clear their throat? Being brought out of my thoughts by a sound, yes it was someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, Bella?" Edward said politely.

"Oh sorry I zoned out." Blushing lightly; looking at him from my peripheral vision noticing the smile on his angel face.

"That's perfectly okay." He chuckled; "So where did you come from?"

"The most sunless place in the world Forks, Washington." I smiled and looked at him.

"Cool, sounds like a nice place though I've never heard of it before." He sped away from the airport.

EPOV

I questioned Bella and smiled when she blushed. I had to say that she was beautiful, and sweet. Changing the radio to the CD player, I grinned as she gasped realizing it was Debussy; as I'm sure she did. I smiled and listened as she answered the questions that I had asked her, to find out that she had a boyfriend back home. When she said this I felt a twinge of some sort, and I didn't know why. I looked at her and knew that I would have her if I wanted her and I did.

"How long until we arrive at the university?" She asked curiously.

"Uh about another hour. You can sleep if you want, I will wake you when we arrive." I replied

"Oh okay, thanks" She smiled small, and shut her eyes.

I drove toward the university and peeked at her occasionally. She was so peaceful while she slept; I had the strange urge to hold her in my arms.

_Arriving at Dartmouth__._

"Bella, were here." I said trying to wake her without frightening her.

Bella stirred, but didn't wake.

"Bella" He said with a little more volume.

Bella stirred – again – but didn't wake, so I ran my hand from her knee slowly upward. That did it. Her eyes shot open and she glared at me; I chuckled and left my hand there.

"Good morning sleepy head." I spoke in a normal voice.

"What the hell! Get your hand off of my leg!" She yelled, "What do you think you are doing?"

BPOV

I woke up to the feeling of something tracing slowly up my leg. I opened my eyes quickly hoping that it was Jacob playing a joke on me.

"Good morning sleepy head." He spoke in a normal voice.

"What the hell! Get your hand off of my leg!" I yelled, "What do you think you are doing?"

I suddenly remembered where I was and that this was well of course it wasn't Jacob; it was Edward. Glaring at him still, menacingly I slapped his hand and waited for his answer, while trying to calm myself down.

"Trying to wake you up Bella" He chuckled mischievously.

"Like hell you were, you were feeling me up." I shot back angrily.

"No, I tried to wake you by saying your name, but you wouldn't come 'round so I took drastic measures and touched your leg. That always gets people up." He answered back simply.

"Oh, well then. Um I'm sorry for yelling and being rude. Forgive me?" I asked hoping that I hadn't offended him by what I had said.

"Of course you're forgiven, now forgive me?" Edward said.

"Forgiven." I sighed, and rested my head back against the head rest for a moment.

That moment someone wretched the door open and yelled my name. I opened my eyes slowly this time and looked to my right to see that it was the others. They all looked at me with the slightest hint of concern underlying their enthusiasm. I barely noticed that Edward got out and grabbed my luggage for me from the trunk of the car.

"Hey guys!" I smiled; unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the volvo.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked genuinely curious about what they had to say.

"We are sharing a dorm together the three of us!" They screamed happily and smiled

"So that means we have shopping to do!" Alice exclaimed and giggled.

So what do you think, review!


	4. Loose my ? To him?

Hey guys thanks for reading so far. Oh so here is my first shout out to someone, and this goes to Curious88! So here goes, thank you so much for your enthusiasm towards the story, and I promise you will like where I am going, I will try to keep you wanting more like you are now, because that is important. So I hope you like this chapter because it is for you!

As you know of course, that I do not own twilight all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

So with that I continue!

Refresher.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked genuinely curious about what they had to say.

"We are sharing a dorm together the three of us!" They screamed happily and smiled

"So that means we have shopping to do!" Alice exclaimed and giggled.

BPOV

Oh great, shopping that is one of the things that I hated most in this world. I avoided shopping like it was the plague. When I thought that I was genuinely curious about what they had to say, I was… well until I heard it. I thought that I could try to escape, but then my reputation with the ground and my face staying off of it wasn't very high.

"Shopping?" I whined. "Guys I hate shopping, do we have to go?" I begged and pleaded, with them and everyone started laughing.

"Bella, it won't be that bad I promise." Alice sang. "Besides the guys are all coming so, I'm sorry but you have to ride with Edward to the mall." I sighed, and looked from her to Edward when she said this. I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

"Fine" I said giving in, "Let's go Edward before, she hurts herself from begging so much." With that I climbed back in the volvo and everyone else busted a gut with laughing so hard. Edward climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine, it purred softly. Sighing I leaned back into the seat and watched as things flew by.

"Bella" I looked over at Edward, and wondered why the Adonis was talking to me. He was so beautiful I just wanted to feel his lips on mine. _Snap out of it Bella! _

"Yes Edward?" I replied and bit my lip.

"You know that you aren't going to be shopping for just things for the dorm right?" He spoke and I got lost in his eyes, his gaze had me captured. "You are going to be dragged into shopping for clothes as well."

Oh terrific I thought, just when I thought it couldn't get worse it did. "Oh great!" I said with fake enthusiasm "I can't wait, to shop for more clothing!" At that he chuckled and released me from his green orb like stare.

_At the mall._

We got to the mall and started our excursion; I already vowed that I was not going to shop for clothes while the guys were with us, especially Edward. Though that didn't do any good, because I was dragged into millions of stores, and the guys had made three trips to the cars to drop off bags. I mean Rose and Alice had great tastes, but I didn't care because I still hated shopping.

"Oh no, Alice I will not go into Victoria Secrets, this is where I draw the line!" I stamped my foot and that did nothing because they just laughed and pulled me in.

"Here Bella go try this on and this" The she devils said. Yes I have decided that I shall refer to them as the she devils.

"No"

"Yes"

"No, absolutely not!"

"Yes, go now!"

"No"

"BELLA!"

"ROSE AND ALICE!"

"GO!"

"Fine!" I grumbled and stalked off to the changing rooms.

I started trying on pieces and noticed that I didn't look that bad I mean, the pj's were really cute and very comfy (pics on page bottoms and white tank top, rose and alice have the same in pink and green) I heard a knock at the door, and chuckled it was probably Alice giving me something else to try on, so I quickly pulled the top off over my head when I heard the person enter.

"Hey Alice, these pajamas are great" I said and turned. What I saw wasn't a little pixie or a tall model like person; it was the Adonis. "Oh um E-ed-Edward w-what are you doing in here?" I stuttered, and looked at him; noticing that I had taken my top off and was standing there in front of a greek god with nothing but pants and a bra.

"Hi Bella" He said in a husky voice, I looked in his eyes and saw lust filling his eyes.

"Edward I think you should leave." I said trying to sound brave.

He didn't move, well out he just leaned in closer pushing my back against the wall of the dressing room.

"Edwa-"I didn't even get his full name across my lips before his were attacking them. I sighed against his lips, and he kept kissing me. I knew that he should stop; I knew that I had a boyfriend and right now I was cheating on him, but I didn't actually care. I couldn't think coherently. I snapped out of it when I felt his hand going in the waist band of my panties.

"No Edward don't" I spoke against his lips pushing him off.

"Bella babe, sh I promise this will be worth it. I will make you feel good." He whispered into my ear and started sucking on my neck.

"No stop!" I said with conviction, this wasn't the way I was going to lose my virginity and not to him. I was afraid because he kept going. I slapped his face, and pushed him away.

"Oh look who is being feisty I like that" He advanced again.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I screamed and bit my lip hoping they heard me. The next thing I remember is Emmett and Jasper barging in and their mouths falling open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Emmett boomed, and Jasper quickly grabbed Edward and wrestled him out of the room.

I sank to the floor and cried. "Oh Emmett I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do" I sobbed, and he picked me up, when I heard Rose and Alice yelling at Edward.

"Bells hun its okay you didn't do anything wrong he did, I will take care of him later. Right now you need to tell me if he hurt you, did he?" I shook my head no as he asked that question. "What did he do?" I sobbed even harder then, "H-he kissed me and tried to put his hand down m-m-my p-pants" I looked up at Emmett who immediately set me down and ran from the room. A few seconds later Rose and Alice came in and helped me get dressed then took me out to the cars.

"Come on Bella we are going back to the dorms now" Rose said and I started to shake my head. "No I don't want to ride with him, please don't make me ride with him" I was on the verge of tears again.

"No Bells you aren't riding with him, Rose is." Emmett confirmed and picked me up carrying me to his monstrous jeep and buckling me in it. "Thanks Emmett" I looked at him and smiled a tiny smile as he started the jeep and drove away.

"No problemo Bells, I am here if you ever need me okay? I like you and he isn't going to hurt someone that I like."

I just nodded and sat back and looked at the things we drove by. Right then and there I made myself a vow that I was never going to fall for Edward Cullen, and I knew that I would be able to keep it.


	5. Anger in numbers

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much

**So I am sorry to say this but, I am going to be slowly doing these updates, until my laptop is not gay anymore and I get Microsoft word back, you see because it locked on me and now I can not use it, so I am here typing on a word pad! I know right, word pad is like forever in time ago. I hate it.**

Any way I will be updating as much as possible!

and I of course don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

To continue!

Refresher.

_I just nodded and sat back and looked at the things we drove by. Right then and there I made myself a vow that I was never going to fall for Edward Cullen, and I knew that I would be able to keep it._

RPOV

I sat there very quietly for moments just starring out the window, trying with bit of power that I had not to strangle Edward. Though I wasn't going to not say anything, and pretend like he didn't just try to do what he did to Bella. I thought through my words carefully and started.

"Edward" I said trying to keep a level tone of voice. He looked over at me with... oh this boy was asking to be punched, or stabbed! He was smirking at me.

"Rose." He answered as if everything was peachy. PEACHY MY ASS.

"Edward, you know I was starting to respect you, until today. I thought that you were changing and changing for the better. Why on earth did you do that to poor Bella?" I felt my hands start to shake from the anger that was pent up inside of my body. "I know that you like to have your pick in girls, but Edward if you wanted to do something with her you should have ONE, no you shouldn't even be attempting to do anything with her, she is such a nice girl." I shot dagger eyes at him.

"Rose, she wants me and you can see it. So don't get you knickers in a twist." He laughed and smirked at me again.

"Edward I think that you have seriously lost your mind, she wouldn't have screamed for Emmett and Jasper if she would have wanted you! You bumbling IDIOT!" I could not help it I punched his thigh, giving him a charley horse. That is only part of what I wanted to do to him. "You are going to appologize to her" I growled and smirked when he shuddered, nodding.

"Fine Rose I will appologize, but I want to do it just her and myself, I am truly sorry I don't know what came over me." He said and stopped the car, seeing as we were back at the school.

"Good." I snarled.

EmPOV

We rode the whole way back, saying few words and most came from Bella. She kept telling me how thankful she was and that she woudl make it up to me somehow and that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and that she was going to thank Jasper again as well. She kept rambling. I would tell her that it was my pleasure and knew that Jasper was just as happy to help. It was a quick ride after the thank you's stopped pouring from her mouth, like the first rain in the Saharra desert in the rainy season.

APOV

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed and shook from the anger. I was pacing in front of the porche with Jasper standing, waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

Jasper tried to calm me, "Alice, calm down. We got to her before he did anything to bad." He quipped.

"TOO BAD?!" I was stoking mad. "He tried to get his hands down her pants!" I growled.

"I know Alice, but please calm down you will attract attention." He pleaded.

"Fine" I huffed and threw myself into his arms and burried my head in his chest.

I stopped pacing when Edward and Rose pulled up, and clenched my fists. I watched as he got out, and I darted, I ran up to him and decked in the mouth.

"You deserve that!" I screamed at him and went to punch him again, but I was being pulled away, by Emmett. "Let me at him! I want to wring his worthless little neck!" I bellowed.

EPOV

For a little person, she sure packed a punch. I held my mouth and felt the blood running out. Damn she made me bleed.

APOV

Serves him right! I got him good, he is bleeding and I feel a lot better.

EmPOV

I am so pissed at Edward, but I am too busy to hurt him, I have to keep Alice and Rose from killing him. Man this is bad.

JPOV

Damn, is all I got.

BPOV

Why me?

"Bella?" Edward looked at me with the saddest expression.

"Y..yeah?" I looked at him and stayed far from him.

"Can we talk, please. Alone?" He asked and spit blood from his mouth.

"Uh, I.." I looked around to see everyone starring at me.

"Bella you don't have to go with him alone if you don't feel safe" They said oddly in sinc.

"I wont do anything, I am really sorry and I want to tell her without you all listening." He snarled.

"Okay I will talk with you." I said and walked with him away from everyone. "Talk" I said oddly bold. I didn't break eye contact, I didn't want to show any fear, I wouldn't. I starred him down, I was pissed that I let myself be used like that.

EPOV

I looked back at Bella and saw something that I hadn't seen in the short time that I had known her. It was in her eyes, a ferocity that I didn't think that this girl could contain. At that moment I felt something else, I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I wasn't chasing Bella just to chase her, I really wanted to be with Bella.

"Bella..."

**Okay guys,**

**Review!**


	6. Author's note

Sorry guys but I will be taking a short break from this story to work on my newest.

I will be continuing with it after the holidays, because I want to make it good. I feel that I have been BLAND to say the least with the story.

So taking a break is for the best for right now.

But check out my newest story, "I loved you before I met you."

I think that you will enjoy it.

thank you guys for your support

Love lots!


	7. Forgiveness?

_Hey guys!_

_I am back with this story as well._

_I don't own anything!_

_All belongs to Stephenie Meyer!_

_Refresher_

_EPOV_

_I looked back at Bella and saw something that I hadn't seen in the short time that I had known her. It was in her eyes, a ferocity that I didn't think that this girl could contain. At that moment I felt something else, I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I wasn't chasing Bella just to chase her; I really wanted to be with Bella._

_"Bella..."_

EPOV

I looked at her to see that she was looking back at me, but not with the same ferocity that I had seen a few minutes prior. I saw a serene face, I was a little nervous, I looked at my feet. _Damn this girl, I can't believe that I did that to her. She just god, does she know what she is doing to me? She probably does. _

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Edward?" Bella asked staying a good few feet from me; not that I really blamed her I had just tried to…

"I… uh…you… I am really sorry." I looked into her deep brown eyes; I thought that I was going to die.

"For?" _Oh fuck, I hate when people do that, they ask you what you are sorry for. I have to do it; I have to gain her trust. She has to know that I am truly sorry._

"For… doing what I did to you in the changing room. I don't know what came over me. I… uh… Bella please forgive me. I really hate myself right now. I would do anything for you to forgive me." I hoped that she forgave me, I mean come on, and I for one don't think I would have gotten too far, since I'm a virgin!

"What makes you think that you deserve my forgiveness? I mean let us be reasonable Edward, you basically tried to rape me in there." She moved closer, so close in fact that she was almost pressed against me.

"Bella, you should forgive me because I don't know why but I find that I want to feel what it is like to be in love. You showed me that, on the way here. I need to know. I am sorry. I'm a virgin if that makes it any better." I looked away when I told her I was a virgin. _Way to go Edward, she isn't going to want you now; now that she knows that you are a fucking virgin! _I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Y…you're a virgin?" She sat in front of me, doe eyed.

I couldn't find the words to tell her yes, so I nodded sheepishly and looked at my hands in my lap.

BPOV

_Edward was a freaking VIRGIN! Damn, I mean come on; he didn't act like a virgin when he tried that stunt at the mall. Maybe just maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed, I thought about giving him a chance but he was going to have to prove to me that he deserved the chance._

I looked at him for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time before I spoke; I wasn't too sure of how I could get him to prove that he deserved a chance. "I forgive Edward." I smiled tentatively at him. What he did next I did not expect him to do; he hugged me. I patted his back awkwardly, and sighed I felt a shock when he touched me initially, I liked it too.

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much!" He pulled away and grinned. "I am going to prove to you that you didn't make the wrong decision in forgiving me!" He looked overtly excited about that.

"How?" Was all I could muster?

"I am going to give up on girls, no more girls except for you. I will not be with any girl other than you, and well my family of course. I mean it, for the next semester I will not be with another girl." I was shocked when he said this, I looked at him. I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights; I was that bad.

"Okay Edward, one semester, you cannot be with any girls except your family. You can only be with me" I looked at Edward and smiled, wondering if he could actually do it. I knew what I had to do now; give up on Jake. I mean I loved Jake but I realized that I loved him as more of a brother than as a boyfriend.

"I won't let you down Bella. Shall we get back?" He asked standing and offering his hand to me, which I took. What surprised me is how he didn't let go once I stood. He must have noticed my surprise….

"Are you okay with me holding your hand?" He looked a little afraid, that I wouldn't want to hold his hand.

"I am perfectly okay." I smiled. "Though I am a little worried to how everyone is going to take the news."

Edward chuckled, "So are we dating, or friends with benefits? He asked shyly.

"What do you think that we should be?" I asked, just as shyly back.

"I would like to have you as my girlfriend" He stated with a smile.

"Well then that is what I am" I giggled.

We walked back to the others to tell them the news and explain the whole agreement that we had come upon. I was sure that they were going to be shocked that I forgave Edward, and that he was willing to give up on girls to be with me, and only me. I was still a bit shocked myself, so I knew that they were going to be just as shocked if not more.

_So guys what do you think?_

_Give me your thoughts; I will gladly take any suggestions, about how the semester should go!_

_Thanks._


	8. The phone call

_Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hope that I meet your questions, with good answers!_

_I don't own a thing! All belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

_On we go!_

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Refresher._

_We walked back to the others to tell them the news and explain the whole agreement that we had come upon. I was sure that they were going to be shocked that I forgave Edward, and that he was willing to give up on girls to be with me, and only me. I was still a bit shocked myself, so I knew that they were going to be just as shocked if not more._

______________________________________________________________________________________

I sat in my dorm well in the dorm that Alice, Rose and I shared. I was so glad that they weren't here at the moment, because I had something pressing that I needed to take care of; and as they say 'Ignorance is bliss'. I smiled to myself, but frowned immediately when I realized what I was about to do. Looking at my phone I sighed, Do it Bella, just do it, he is going to be hurt if you cheat on him, you have to end it with him. I dialed the familiar number and waited, I knew that when he saw that it was me; and by 'he' I mean Jacob.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring. Well maybe he is busy…_

"Hello" I sighed, he answered.

"Hi Jake its Bella." I bit my lip, nervously.

"Bella, I miss you so much I wish that I could be there with you, I can't wait 'til—" Jacob shot off.

"Jake!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We need to talk, okay?" I sighed.

"Okay, talk" He encouraged.

"We need to stop seeing each other Jacob" I said with a tone of strength and true decision.

"What, why?" He seemed confused, by his tone.

"I am breaking up with you Jacob, I'm sorry we are better off as friends anyway." I nodded to myself knowing that it was better if I was just his friend and nothing more.

"No Bella we can work through the distance." He said exasperatedly.

"No Jacob, I made up my mind, I'm sorry… It's over." I shut the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

I didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty about my choice, because truth be told, he was just always more of a brother even when we were dating. He was going to move on, I knew it I saw the way he was before I left, I knew that he wasn't going to be faithful… and he knew it too. So with that I was a free woman until, someone found me or I had class in a few days. Hmm I was liking the idea of having some peace and quiet though that hope went away when there was a knock at the door. I got off of my bed, and walked to the door, I opened it slowly and smiled at who I saw on the other side.

"Bella" Edward breathed and pulled me into a gently hug, before kissing my head and smiling a brilliant smile.

"It's nice to see you too Edward" I teased, and walked into my dorm; with him trailing behind.

"I missed you, is that a crime?" He chuckled and then his face turned serious. "So did you call, what's-his-name?" I sighed and nodded, looking up into the gorgeous green orbs of his. "So what happened?" He pressed.

I smiled and retold my phone call to Jacob, and then at the end I looked at Edward to see that he was smiling the crooked grin that I loved so much. I was feeling faint all of the sudden, because of his dazzling ways.

"I like that you are now all mine, Bella." He kissed my hand gently still smiling.

"I do too" I giggled and looked at him.

"Bella?" He asked very quietly, "May I kiss you?" He looked shy.

"Yes"

He leaned forward, and stopped right before his lips touched me, I pouted. I saw that he was just making sure that it was what I wanted, so I decided that he needed a little help. I pulled him the last few inches and kissed him softly but gently; he didn't respond for a minute but when he did I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted to taste him, so I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along his bottom lip; he hesitantly opened his mouth. Well until our tongues began to battle for dominance, which in this case neither of us was the victor. I pulled away needing to breathe and giggled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

So good?

Tell me what you think!

I can't wait to hear.

I love to hear an suggestions that you might have.


	9. The lesson of how annoying phones can be

Hey guys so here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it.

I think I want someone to do my disclaimer for me; I am tired of doing it. Emmett! Yeah I will start with Emmett.

Emmett: So she doesn't own anything, she is just borrowing us; we belong to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

THANKS EM!

Any way on with the read

___________________________________________

_Refresher_

_He leaned forward, and stopped right before his lips touched me, I pouted. I saw that he was just making sure that it was what I wanted, so I decided that he needed a little help. I pulled him the last few inches and kissed him softly but gently; he didn't respond for a minute but when he did I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted to taste him, so I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along his bottom lip; he hesitantly opened his mouth. Well until our tongues began to battle for dominance, which in this case neither of us was the victor. I pulled away needing to breathe and giggled._

_____________________________________________

Three weeks, that is what it had been three weeks; and it felt like an eternity. Edward and I had been together and happy for three weeks. If I was dreaming then I most certainly didn't want to wake up because everything was amazing and I had never felt happier than I do now. The only annoyance at the time was the annoying phone calls that I kept receiving from Jacob, and surprise… surprise my father. I was so mad because, two days after the quick break with Jake, was the first of many.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my bed waiting patiently for Edward to get back, he was out trying his luck getting on the football team here and I was just bored. I sat and waited for what seemed like an ion when I heard my phone ring, not looking at the ID I answered the phone, bad idea, it was Jake. _

"_Hello" I said in an eager voice._

"_Bells, babe." I heard that pesky voice call out._

_I growled into the phone, __I thought that I broke up with this shmuck. Why on earth is he calling me babe? __"Its Bella and I am not your babe" I replied sourly to him. Shall I say, 'Cue the begging?'_

"_Belllaaaaaa" He whined. "You know that you didn't mean it, now stop messing and tell me you love me."_

"_I did mean that and I don't love you that way Jacob" I was quickly becoming pissed off._

"_But you do—" He pouted._

_Cutting him off I sneered, "Listen to me Jacob I DON'T love you at all, I love someone else and I don't want to hear from you until you can learn to stop forcing yourself onto me, in all ways that count."_

"_But—"_

"_No Jacob, Good bye!" I snapped my phone shut and huffed._

_Just then the door to my dorm opened and in walked a freshly showered Edward. __Damn he is fine. __I stared at him for a few moments and then composed my expression so that he wouldn't see that I was angry at the present time; but of course he saw right through me and knew that I was upset. _

"_Baby, what is wrong your upset about something I can tell." My god rushed to kneel beside my bed, where I was laid. _

"_Nothing." I sighed and sat forward._

_He rested his forearms against my knees and chuckled, he knew I was lying; because I simply was a horrible liar._

"_I mean it, there noth—" _

"_Tell me Bella" He cut me off using his dazzling smile, he knew that he got what he wanted when he used that on me._

"_Fine, Jacob called." I paused and looked into his eyes. "and he called me babe, then proceeded to tell me that I was just playing around with him and that I still loved him."_

_Edward growled and got up and sat next to me on my bed, I smiled and leaned my head onto his broad shoulder; shutting my eyes. We just sat that way for a while and then he kissed me with passion and said that 'I was his and that Jacob was going to be hurt if he said that again.' I just smiled and basked in my 'god's' presence._

_Present_

That is the first call, and that is how most of the others went. Though that is nothing really compared to the conversation that took place between myself and my father.

_Flashback_

_It has been about two days since I got that annoying call from a certain annoying person. This time when my phone rang I was with Edward, and we were busy, well in a sense okay we were just making out! Gosh, people are mean, though I wouldn't mind letting it go farther, but Edward has to go all virtue savior on me. Anyways. I got a call from my father I groaned and answered it._

"_hello" _

"_Bella"_

"_Hi dad"_

"_Hi Bella, how are you?"_

"_Good, really good actually" I smirked at Edward, who was conveniently playing with my hair. _

"_That's good, listen Bells, I called because I was talking to Jake the other day and he said that you and he broke up?" That sounded question like._

"_Yeah I broke up with him"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well one, we live a country apart, and two I met someone here that is my age and that I really; really like."_

"_Oh I see, well don't you think that you could give Jake another chance?"_

"_No"_

"_Come on Bella, be reasonable, you guys can work past the distance thing for a year cant ya?" _

_I sighed and my dad continued._

"_I mean he is a complete shell these days, he needs you Bella, I know that you want to be with someone that is with you but what about Jake? It isn't like he really had a choice in the matter."_

_That is what sent me over the edge._

"_DAD! I made the decision and I won't take it back. I am not giving him another chance, he needs to stop and just move on because we weren't meant to be, I never really liked him I see him like, like I see a brother."_

"_FINE, Bella I won't argue, talk to you later Bells love you"_

"_Love you too, bye"_

"_bye" I hung up the phone and sighed what a talk._

_End Flashback._

So here I am sitting in Edward volvo thinking about the past few weeks, and finding how perfect things were.

"Bella" I heard the voice of my angel call.

"Yeah?"

"We're here" He smiled and exited the car, coming around and opening my door for me, then giving me his hand to get out.

"Great" I smiled and looked to see what the surprise that he wanted me to see was. "Um Edward?"

He chuckled, "Okay so we will be there in a little while, but we are at our journeys beginning."

"Okay"

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded

"Good." He took my hand and led me into the forest, not even on a path, I hoped that he knew where he was going. It was really early when we had started out this morning and it had only been an hour.

"We there yet?" I asked, and I got the answer I wanted after all of the walking that we had just done he answered with a 'yes'. I was relieve and then he covered my eyes saying 'for the effect' I sighed and allowed him to guide me forward. I was happy when his hand slide away and he told me to look. I saw the most beautiful place in the entire world, a meadow that was small but perfect. Right in the middle was a blanket and a basket, I smiled and turned to Edward.

"It is beautiful" I giggled.

"Yes you are" He smiled and kissed me softly then taking my hand and walking to the center of the meadow.

"Thank you" I swung our hands between us giggling when we sat. I had to hand it to him he was such a romantic at times, and he never ever let me fall.

________________________________________________

So there you go!

What do you think?

I know I am cruel but think I will update soon with the date, and meadow.

Review!


	10. The meadow

Okay guys here it is!!

The update, yeah I know I have been a slacker lately and haven't been updating.

But I will be updating more often, if I can :]

So I don't own anything, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________

Refresher.

"We there yet?" I asked, and I got the answer I wanted after all of the walking that we had just done he answered with a 'yes'. I was relieve and then he covered my eyes saying 'for the effect' I sighed and allowed him to guide me forward. I was happy when his hand slide away and he told me to look. I saw the most beautiful place in the entire world, a meadow that was small but perfect. Right in the middle was a blanket and a basket, I smiled and turned to Edward.

"It is beautiful" I giggled.

"Yes you are" He smiled and kissed me softly then taking my hand and walking to the center of the meadow.

"Thank you" I swung our hands between us giggling when we sat. I had to hand it to him he was such a romantic at times, and he never ever let me fall.

___________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I was shocked when we sat to say the least, when Edward pulled everything in the basket out. I was completely blown away! I didn't even know what to say, Edward was just amazing. I had the sudden urge to kiss him, so moving carefully I got on my knees infront of him and pulled him in for a kiss; wrapping my hands in his bronze locks. The kiss was different though, more full of something that I couldn't quite figure out. I decided that I would save that bit of thought for later and continued the kiss; when we pulled away we were both gasping for much needed air.

"Not that, that wasn't enjoyable, but what was that for?" Edward asked, after he had caught his breath.

I blushed and bit my lip, "Because I wanted to."

"Oh good, because I liked it." I just nodded.

I sat beside Edward and he picked up some food, slowly he brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth and he placed the food in, biting into it. Out of pure shock of the taste, I moaned. "Mmm Edward." I looked at him and giggled, "That is amazing, what was that?" I questioned seeing the utensil he used still in his hand.

Edward groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Bella, baby. You are going to be the death of me."

I giggled and waited for him to calm himself.

"That my love was lasanga. and my mother made sure that I could make at least one food perfectly, and I chose this dish." He chuckled, "I am glad that you enjoyed it so thoroughly."

We sat like that for a while, eating and laughing, talking about anything and everything that had gone on for the past few weeks. I eventually ended up laying back with him looking up at the sky, with my head placed strategically on his chest over his heart. I loved to listen to it, because he would always tell me that it was beating for me, and as long as I was there it would forever be beating. At some point in time I must have drifted off to sleep, because I was gently being shaken and told to 'Wake up'. My eyes fluttered, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward's face about two inches from my own, just close enough to kiss, and I wanted to kiss him. I pulled his face the last few inches and kissed him and hard, our tongues battleing for dominancy.

"Mm baby" Edward moaned into my mouth his hands trailing up my sides, grazing my breasts. I gasped, at that moment, and he pulled away. "Bella I am so sorry, I.. I didn't mean to"

I don't know what got into me but I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the side. Slowly I watched Edward's reaction, gaging it before grabbing his hands and placing them on my breasts. "No. Edward Anthony Cullen, you are not going to tell me you are sorry, and you better keep going." I commanded, then getting my senses back and blushing.

Edward chuckled and kissed his way down my neck, suckling lightly and I was sure that he was marking me as his; when he stopped. "Edward!" I whined.

"Bella, hold on."

"Why?" I pouted slightly.

"Because I have something that I wanted to give you." He said looking at me nervously.

"Oh okay" I smiled slightly.

Edward reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box, slowly he opened it and chuckled. "I wanted to give you this ring as a sign of my promise to you." He swollowed and kept going. "and my promise is... Bella I know that I have done so much to you in the short time that I have known you, and I have never meant to hurt you. So I am promising you that I will forever and always be your one and only, for as long s you will have me. Isabella, I love you" He said with a smile, "Will you accept my promise?" He looked so afraid, and yet so hopeful.

"Oh Edward!" I kissed him deeply, then pulled away and smiled, "Yes Edward I do accept."

"Oh thank you Bella!" He chuckled and slipped the ring on my finger. "I also got a chain in case you didn't want to wear it on your finger" He looked me in the eyes, and I watched to see so many emotions flashing in his own. "Now back to where we were before. I don't want to go all the way yet Bella, but I want to be the one that gives you your first orgasm, I want to be your first."

I almost moaned at his words alone, his voice dripping with lust. "Is that alright, Bella?"

I only nodded, when he let him fingers trail to my clasp and unhook it. I slid my bra off and bit my lip, no one had ever seen me like this before; I blushed and looked away.

"Bella" Edward lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "You are beautiful, please don't be ashamed."

I smiled and nodded, letting him know that he could continue, he kissed and sucked his way to my breasts, before taking my hardened nipples in his mouth and continuing to suck. He made sure that he hadn't neglected the other by pinching and rolling my nipple between his fingers. He came back up and kissed me hard his hands trialing down the the waist band of my jeans, he pulled away asking for permission, and I allowed it. Edward was amazing, I hadn't experienced anything so sensual in my life, I wanted more.

_________________________________________________________________________

So there you go guys...

what do you think?

Reviews are lovely.


	11. authors note Sorry

Hey guys So this is not a chapter...

I just wanted you all to go check out my new one shot called

My life, my love, Edward.

and for you to tell me what you think...

I worked hard on it...

So I will have the new chapter up soon and it will replace this one...

I am sorry to dissappoint you but I promise you will have you chapter soon...

thank you so much !


	12. Author's note SO SORRY

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating!**

**I am really busy with school, and cheerleading and family...**

**that I don't really have anytime to just sit and write...**

**also on top of that my computer is on the fritz!**

**it is going insane haha**

**But anyways no I am not giving up on the stories I am just, not able to get to them at the time.**

**But I PROMISE you all that I love you and will continue the stories as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for all your support so far,**

**Love, **

**livetolovetwilight**


End file.
